The mission
by Kaeru
Summary: WARNING: First ever fanfic!! Scene: Duo and Heero in a van...driving no where... Wufei and Quatre... in a serious game of cards... and Trowa... Unknown... Enjoy!!


The Mission  
  
Disclaimer: This is nothing fancy... but, I do not own the Gundam characters.  
  
Duo: Hey Heero....  
  
Heero: WHAT? *Annoyed*  
  
Duo: Where are we.... where are we going...what are you doing?  
  
Heero: Baka.  
  
Duo: Why does everyone call me a baka? *Thinking*  
  
Heero: I never should have let you drive. I am researching our next mission.  
  
Duo: Come to think about it.... (Pause) What is our next mission?  
  
Heero: 1^st point: Shut Duo Up  
  
Duo: It doesn't say that!  
  
Heero: .....  
  
Duo: It can't say that! *Offended* Let me see that!  
  
Heero: (Sigh)  
  
Duo: *hurt* It does.... It says that... I can't believe it!  
  
Heero: Watch where you are going. 2^nd point: meet with the other pilots.  
  
Duo: *recovering from the shock and regaining control of the car* Well, where are we going?  
  
Heero: No where...yet... I let you drive because I needed to shut you up.  
  
Duo: (slamming on the breaks) WHAT?!!  
  
--------------  
  
Quatre: Hey Wufei, got any Eights?  
  
Wufei: Go fish. I won't be defeated..  
  
Quatre: ......  
  
Wufei: Got any nines Quatre?  
  
Quatre: ...  
  
Wufei: Do you have any nines?  
  
Quatre: Awwww..... You WON again...  
  
Wufei: Hah! Beat that!  
  
Quatre: Hey, we haven't played Parcheesi yet!  
  
Wufei: Is that a challenge? (Quatre nods) You're on.  
  
----------------  
  
Heero: Shut up! *Very annoyed and mad at Duo*  
  
Duo: *crushed and mumbling* .......Why me...(deep breath)  
  
Heero: I'm trying to email Quatre.  
  
Duo: ....always me....  
  
Heero: SHUT UP!!  
  
-------------  
  
Wufei: Wow, I won. Come on...  
  
Quatre: What's that noise?  
  
Computer Voice: You have E-mail, You have E-mail  
  
Quatre: It's from Heero!  
  
Wufei: What Does it say?  
  
Quatre: He's calling a meeting here. He also said to contact Trowa and you, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: I'm here, but where is Trowa?  
  
Quatre: I think that he's on tour. Let me see if I can find a schedule... nothing?!  
  
Wufei: Well, I don't know where Trowa is, and you don't and why would Heero be asking us if we knew where Trowa was. Where to find him.....  
  
Door: Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
Quatre: I wonder who that is?  
  
Wufei: I'll see who is at the door... (Leaves)  
  
Quatre: I wonder who that could be?  
  
Wufei: (re-enters with someone) Hey guess who it is.... *monotone*  
  
Quatre: Who?  
  
Wufei: Trowa.... Something's not right...  
  
Quatre: Yah, that was too easy.... Trowa, why are you here??? *Doubtful*  
  
Trowa: I just stopped by to talk?  
  
Wufei: You're kidding...  
  
Trowa: ??? Did I miss something?  
  
Quatre: I'll send Heero an E-mail back:  
  
Heero-  
  
I have Trowa and Wufei here with me.  
  
We are all waiting for you and Duo.  
  
-Quatre-  
  
-----------  
  
Heero: OK Duo, we are going to Quatre's house.  
  
Duo:..Why me...  
  
Heero: (Cocks his gun) GO!  
  
Duo: (Floors it)... WHY ME...Always me...  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Door: Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
Quatre: That must be them.  
  
Trowa: Wufei and I will go get them... (Trowa and Wufei leave)  
  
Wufei: Welcome Heero, where's Duo?  
  
Trowa: Quatre's waiting for us....  
  
Heero: (gun still cocked) Lets go.  
  
Duo: I'm going..  
  
(Group re-enters)  
  
Trowa: Quatre, it's them. Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Yah?  
  
Duo: (Seeing a shadow) Quatre is that you? What are you doing?  
  
Quatre: I lost a piece to my game....  
  
Heero: 3^rd Point: See Quatre. What the?  
  
Quatre: Uhhh, yah, 3^rd point see me..... Ohhh....the mission briefing...(hands out pastel envelopes)  
  
Duo: These are pretty!  
  
Quatre: Open them.  
  
Trowa: It's an invitation to a pancake breakfast...PANCAKES! *frantically*  
  
Quatre: OK, we'll have waffles.  
  
Duo: WAFFLES!!!  
  
Quatre: OK, we'll  
  
Duo: I love WAFFLES!  
  
Quatre: Is waffles fine?  
  
Heero: What does this have to do with the mission?  
  
Quatre: Ohhh nothing...it's just the Most Important Part Of The Mission!  
  
Trowa: I'll come...  
  
Duo: We're having WAFFLES!!  
  
Trowa: I guess that means yes for Duo.  
  
Wufei: I'll come.  
  
Quatre: Heero, what about you?  
  
Heero: Can't we just get to the mission?  
  
Duo: *mockingly* Can't we just get to the mission?  
  
Heero: (pulls gun and cocks it) Care to repeat that?  
  
Duo: Nope. *quickly*  
  
Heero: See you all tomorrow (puts gun away)  
  
All but Duo: Duo.... Duo...DUO! WAKE UP!  
  
Quatre: Good morning everyone *cheerfully* Duo, get your face out of your waffles..  
  
Duo: Did some one say Waffles? *half asleep*  
  
Quatre: Good morning Duo... Duo....  
  
Duo: I'm awake! *sleepily*  
  
Trowa: Barely!  
  
Duo: I ... am...(yawn) too....awake...zzzzzz..  
  
To be continued...  
  
Outtake 1  
  
Quatre: Hey Wufei, got any Twentys?  
  
Wufei: Go fish. I won't be defeated..  
  
Quatre: ......  
  
Wufei: Got any tens Quatre?  
  
Quatre: ...  
  
Wufei: Do you have any nines?  
  
Director: Cut! Oh my gosh... this is like the tenth time... Come on guys! Get with it! Action!  
  
Quatre: Hey Wufei, got any Eights---*not sure* ?  
  
Wufei: Old Maid.(giggle) I won't be defeated..  
  
Quatre: ......  
  
Director: Cut! Come on Wufei!!  
  
Wufei: Sorry...(giggle)  
  
Quatre: ...  
  
Director: Action!  
  
Quatre: Hey Wufei, got any Eights?  
  
Wufei: Go fish. I won't be defeated..  
  
Quatre: ......  
  
Wufei: Got any nines Quatre?  
  
Quatre: ...  
  
Wufei: Do you have any nines?  
  
Director: Bravio! Well done... I think I need a break... 15 minute break!  
  
Outtake 2  
  
All but Duo: Duo.... Duo...DUO! WAKE UP!  
  
Duo: ......ZZZZzz...(SNORE)...ZZZZZZZZZzzzz...  
  
Quatre: *at top of lungs* DUO!!!!  
  
Heero: Huh. Typical Duo. 


End file.
